<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken But Functional by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775504">Broken But Functional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Robin Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Damian Wayne, Gen, I know it's cliche but, Meh, No Beta, we die like Jason Todd, with a happy ending of course</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne is no more.<br/>All that's left is Damian. A girl who is a shell of her former self.<br/>Her family accuses her of being the reason why Selina is no longer able to have children. Why?<br/>Simple, Selina lost her child during a mission to save Damian when Damian had specifically asked for Tim's help.<br/>She still lived with the Wayne's but it was equivalent to not even seeing them once a year almost as if she was invisible to even Alfred ignored her.<br/>The Wayne's got a replacement for her. A girl her age named Layla and she is hell-bent on making Damian's life a living hell.<br/>Layla has manged to take Damian's love away from her and she isn't done. Not until Damian's gone.<br/>But...<br/>what she doesn't know is that...<br/>Damian is broken but functional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Barbara Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason T. &amp; Damian W., Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Robin Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I did this to make myself feel better about the lack of enough Fem!Damian/Tim fics. Sometimes my ideas suck but I do them anyways. So tell me if there's anything I need to change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Empty.</p><p>That was all Damian could feel. People said that Damian was a ruthless killer which was partly true.</p><p>During her days in the League of Shadows, she would kill or get someone killed.</p><p>How would she get someone killed?</p><p>If she got too close to someone, a few days later they were killed in front of her in-order to teach her how to be distant.</p><p>She'd always hoped for the torture to end and when the opportunity presented itself, she'd jumped at the chance.</p><p>She met her new family and all was well, if slightly rocky in the beginning. </p><p>Then shit came up when Kyle put her and the baby in danger, instead of telling<br/>
Red Robin to help Robin.</p><p>Kyle lost the baby and the blame was put on Damian. Kyle had surgery and could never have children again, so the family adopted another girl(Layla) around Damian's age.</p><p>They put distance between them and Damian. Anything goes amiss and Layla says it's Damian's fault. She is hated even more.</p><p>One by one, the people she'd loved left her.</p><p>Jon, who believed the Wayne's, denounced her in-front of the Teen Titans and the team followed suit.</p><p>Maps' parents didn't want her near Damian for reasons unknown.</p><p>Maya seemed to believe Damian's family and everything spiralled out of control from there.</p><p>Suren was so focused on magic, he forgot about her.</p><p>Damian was now alone and forgotten floating in an abyss of darkness, unable to feel anything but hurt.</p><p>She tried to be like Grayson, like Gordon, like Brown, like Cain, like Drake, hell she even tried to be like Layla, innocent and airy but she couldn't. She was stuck as the heartless monster they had deemed her to be.</p><p>So she embraced it and became Damian Wayne no more.</p><p>
  <strong>Damian's P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>I woke up early, earlier than anyone else in the mansion actually. I just couldn't stand the insults they threw at me during breakfast so I always tried to avoid them as much as I could.</p><p>Today's the day I turn sixteen. Four years since anyone liked me, four since Grayson showed me life and four since I've felt elated.</p><p>I know they won't remember they hardly do, so imagine my surprise when I go down stairs to find people rushing about saying something about a secret party. Cursing my luck, I tried to glide through the halls unnoticed but nothing gets past Pennyworth especially if said person is me.</p><p>"Miss Damian,"he acknowledged.Everyone's eyes(bar Layla who was probably sleeping) snapped to my direction. Todd narrowed his eyes and hissed,"What are you doing here?"</p><p>I glared at him and replied,"Going to the front door, duh."</p><p>He stalked towards me and said,"If you ruin this for our princess, you are going to pay."</p><p>I looked at him incredulously and expressed my disapproval in the simplest form I could,"TT. As if I would, if you haven't noticed she is already on the stair-way."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. As expected I was intercepted by Grayson who looked at me in a disappointed manner.</p><p>"I'm very disappointed in you and-"I cut him off with a screech of fury. They gaped at me. Even I was shocked. I hardly let anyone see my anger.</p><p>I usually cover it up by being rude and indifferent or just smiling through the pain. I resumed my journey by shoving him away from me and striding to the door.</p><p>Just as I had been doing for the past four years, I came and went a continuous cycle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also called 'My New Normal'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Damian's P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>Alright! I made it out without another fist fight today.</p><p>I ran all the way from the mansion to the town without stopping. I wasn't even out of breath because I had years of assassin and vigilante training.</p><p>Yes, I'm still Robin. I thought it would be taken away but for once something goes right in my horrible life.</p><p>I walked into a café and bought two cups coffee and a bagel. I was only half-way out the door when someone grabbed my hand.</p><p>Ugh! I couldn't believe my luck. Standing right there was my long-time crush Timothy Jackson Drake.</p><p>I steeled myself and snatched my hand back.</p><p>"What do you want?"I asked.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and said,"I just wanted to see how you were doing."</p><p>I nearly chocked on my coffee. Sure He's usually away with the Titans but the family, especially Layla, keep him updated on everything that goes on.</p><p>"Well, You've seen me and I'm fine. Now I have to get to work,"I said and left the café with him trailing behind me.</p><p>When I got closer to the library, I peeked behind me and caught a flash of red light on his shirt and I snapped.</p><p>I turned around grabbed his collar pulling him to my height and snarled,"Who sent you?"</p><p>He looked genuinely surprised but good acting skills were to be expected from a bat.</p><p>"What do you mean?"he asked. I growled again and pointed to the brooch on his shirt.</p><p>I pulled it off and showed him the hidden camera."This is a spy-cam. I know they sent you, now leave me alone,"I spat.</p><p>I let go of him and broke the brooch, effectively breaking the camera. He looked at me with astonishment and left.</p><p>I picked up the broken brooch and examined it. It was the one I gave him anonymously on his birthday. Sighing I pocketed it and went to the library.</p><p>I found Matilda, the librarian, already in. I gave her her coffee and wished her good morning. After she returned the gesture, I went to work.</p><p>I loved the quiet of the library, it calms me just like running around Gotham in spandex does.</p><p>"Hey Damian,"whispered Tessa. She was another girl who volunteered in the library. I wouldn't say we were best friends but we were really close.</p><p>When she wasn't around, her sister Dessa would fill in for her or on days like these they would come together.</p><p>"Hey Dami,"whispered Dessa.</p><p>"Hey guys,"I said back. We were headed for the isle that is almost never visited. The history isle. So this is my routine. Compared to what I used to do, this is completely effortless.</p><p>Wake up,</p><p>Get ready,</p><p>Try to leave the house before anyone else,</p><p>Get food,</p><p>Go to school/Go to work,</p><p>Come back home,</p><p>Avoid people,</p><p>Go on patrol,</p><p>Sleep,</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Like I said, this is my new normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They made me feel safe, happy and irritated at the same time. It was heaven, so numb is a huge step back. It reminds me of my time in the Shadows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>Damian's P.O.V</i>
  </strong>
</p><p><i>Numb.</i><br/>
It's all I feel.<br/>
Well aside from the pain that is. Ever since I came to this household, I looked up to all my brothers and sisters. I never used to express it but I always did.<br/>
They made me feel safe, happy and irritated at the same time. It was heaven, so numb is a huge step back. It reminds me of my time in the Shadows.</p><p>When Layla came everything shattered. Everyone left me. Well, not everyone. Stephanie and Cassandra still believe me. Maybe it's the fact that they can see through lies or the fact that I always opened up to them more.</p><p>So when I heard that my sisters -Yes Sisters.- are coming back from New York, the numbness was replaced by something warm and fuzzy. I was tempted to jump and shout in joy but obviously that would result in distasteful glares.</p><p> </p><p>There were some days I felt like going back to the Shadows but they talked me out of it. By the I mean my family, Steph and Cass.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <i>3RD P.O.V</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stephanie and Cassandra had arrived earlier that day and were looking forward to patrolling with Damian. They had even planned to buy waffles, smoothies and pizzas.</p><p>They were ready for the best patrol ever.<br/>
Bruce came in smiling widely in his Batman gear which was weird. He never smiled that widely when in the suit. Trailing behind him was Robin but it wasn't Damian, it was Layla.<br/>
She was in a replica of Damian's uniform which was relieving to them.<br/>
"Everyone meet the new Robin!"Bruce announced.</p><p>"Finally old man!"exclaimed Jason. Cass frowned and Steph sneered at Layla.<br/>
How dare she stand there grinning smugly while Damian is probably in her room sulking.<br/>
Tim's pursed his mouth."How is her training, I mean the only reason we made Damian Robin that quickly was because she had trained with the Shadows."</p><p>Selina waved him off."I've taught her well. She'll be able to handle herself out there."</p><p>Tim nodded reluctantly, put his mask on and hopped onto his bike driving it into the night. Stephanie and Cass put their masks on becoming Batgirl and Black Bat.<br/>They left Barbara at the computer. She had already started giving them co-ordinates for robberies and breakouts.</p><p>This night was not going the way they had planned.  Unknown to them all, Damian was at the top of the stairs during the whole scene.</p><p><strong><i>Damian's P.O.V</i></strong><br/>I probably should have detached myself from Robin sooner. I've been replaced in the most horrible way.<br/>It reminds me of how I got to be Robin except, I was just an obligation.<br/>I've always been an obligation.<br/>To My-<i>NO</i>- Talia, Father, Ra's and the rest of the Waynes.</p><p>If this is how Tim felt when I took Robin from him, then I truly am a horrible person.<br/>It hurts.<br/>It hurts so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cardinal Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ignore the religious undertones of the name. Please?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>3rd P.O.v</strong><br/>
It had been a few days after Damian had been <i>demoted</i> and she was frustrated. Without villains to take her anger out on, she had become visibly jumpy and angry.<br/>
The Waynes were always loudly proclaiming that Layla was a better Robin than Damian but the news said otherwise.</p><p>One night when they were all eating dinner, Dick had turned the television on and what was on really surprised them. Damian still couldn't help the snickers that burst out randomly.</p><p><i><strong>*****Flashback*****</strong></i><br/>
"Hey guys, they're talking about Robin on TV!" Dick yelled. Everyone scrambled to get to the living area. Damian having heard him yelling, silently crept out of the room and hid in the living area's door way.</p><p>
  <i>"It seem there is a new Robin running around Gotham. We are usually thrilled when a new one comes but this one certainly isn't what we were expecting,"Vicki Vale winced when she said that.<br/>
"There has been footage of this Robin failing to do what all Robins do, stop crime. For some unknown reason, our Robin disappeared and was later replaced by this one. Let's hear what the citizens have to say."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A teen girl was brought on camera and asked for her opinion on the new Robin.<br/>
She scowled,"I think this Robin should go back and get trained. Her fashion choices are so outdated. I mean, who wears that much green these days? I wan't the old Robin back. She was more kick**s and actually defended us."<br/>
Another teen came forward and said,"I think we all agree when we say that she inspired us all more than the others. She actually acts like a normal stuck up teen trying to fit in. We want the old Robin back!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That sparked a chant among adults, Teens and children alike,"WE WANT OUR ROBIN!"<br/>
"This is Vicki Vale reporting live on Gotham News."<br/>
Stephanie and Cass had already bailed laughing loudly as they left the rest of the Waynes perplexed and angry.<br/>
Damian slinked back to her room repressing laughter. That night she slept in peace.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>*****End Of Flashback*****</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>That day she was inspired to get back onto patrol. The citizens may not realise it, but they sparked something in her that drove Damian to create a new persona. She had hoped to inherit Nightwing when she was younger but due to recent events... that hope died.</p><p>The Gothamites had unknowingly created a new person, a new hero.<br/>
Look out world, Cardinal has just began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a very short, spur of the moment inspired chapter.<br/>Like I said earlier:<br/>PLEASE IGNORE THE RELIGIOUS UNDERTONES!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>I will try to incorporate all your ideas in the story. Thanks for your support!</p><p>=3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lamenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a filler chapter. Something to get you anticipating for the next one.<br/>Yeah, I'm evil like dat!</p><p>Be ready for a PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Jon P.O.V</strong><i>(Plot Twist! Lmao)</i><br/>
'I miss Damian. But she brought it upon herself when she did that, I know she was a spoiled brat but why take something that's not even wronged you out of the world?'</p><p>Sighing I got up off my bed and went to my window. 
Looking outside I was faced with the memories of Damian attempting to strangle me without kryptonite and I, being a wimp, crying.</p><p>None of that will ever happen again as we are no-longer children. I really miss those times.</p><p>Was it worth it to throw away a friend that's been with you through thick and thin for a story you never even...<br/><i>Wait.</i><br/>I <i>never</i> got to hear her side of the story.<br/>And then I threw it all away!</p><p>Oh. My. God.<br/>I never stopped to listen like I usually did. I wasn't the best friend I had claimed to be.<br/>I..I...I failed our pact.</p><p>
  <strong>****FLASHBACK****</strong>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">"I promise that I'll never ever betray you or leave you without a good reason!"Jon piped up.<br/>Damian hissed,"Okay! Now will you shut up. We're on a stake out here."<br/>Jon frowned,"Silly Damian! You're supposed to pledge it back to me."<br/>Damian sighed,"I promise that I will never betray or leave you without a good reason."<br/>Jon smiled,"You forgot the 'ever'!"<br/>"You're Pushing It!"<br/>"Hehe!"</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <strong>****END FLASHBACK****</strong>
</p><p>I need to go to Damian but first I need to see whether the others know the whole story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, hope you enjoyed the plot twist and hope you are practically bouncing on your heels for the next chapter which will be out TOMORROW!</p><p>Woo Hoo!</p><p>I never update regularly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh! I have two new series, one that has a story. Click on it and wait for me to post a story on the Blonde Sheep Series.<br/>About SB the blonde of the family has been animated on YJ and people aren't writing enough of her.</p><p>C'mon people writttttteeeeeeee!<br/>Pwease?😥</p><p>Buh-Bye for now.<br/><i>(Wow, that was long!)</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dodged That Bullet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A.K.A<br/>Stephanie and Cass are the best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian snorted nearly chocking on her milkshake. The news had caught wind of her new persona and are calling her 'The Shadow'.</p><p>
  <i>"...There have been very few sighting of this new vigilante but it is suspected that this is the former Robin as all her moves scream 'The one who scares all'. For all those who are still hoping that our Robin still cares this is hopefully enough proof. This is Vicki Vale reporting live in Gotham."</i>
</p><p>Damian watched as the other Gothamites in the cafe burst into cheers and not wanting to look like the odd one out she cheered too albeit in confusion. She was happy that people had found out about her but she was also scared of the consequences that she would face. From her family all the way to the Justice League.</p><p>Sighing quietly she left the shop and sprinted to Stephanie's apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>****Time-skip****</strong>
</p><p>Stephanie gave Damian a cup of hot chocolate and she accepted despite the fact that she had already had a shake. Cass and Steph sat on the opposite sides of her before Steph squealed,"Finally! You can now join us on patrol!"</p><p>Cass smiled and Damian cringed. "I didn't exactly tell them I was going to continue fighting crime."</p><p>Stephanie frowned. She had been hoping for an undisputed night with her girlfriend and her sister.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" Cass asked. Damian stared at her blankly and slowly said,"We."<br/>
"Yes we! Damian, you are not doing this alone. You need help and we are going to deliver,"Stephanie declared.</p><p>"Fine. How do you suggest we pull off my new personality?"</p><p>Stephanie got off of the couch and went into another room. She came back with a kit.<br/>
Damian fell of the couch trying to get away from the advancing blonde,"You are not putting make-up on me."</p><p>"No matter how fun that would've been, we are not going to do that. This is my Spy kit."<br/>
"Spy kit?" Damian asked apprehensively.<br/>
"Yes, Damian. This is going to help you fight crime and still be far from the wrath of the Batclan and all the other dimwits. Yes, including villains,"Stephanie finished. Damian shut her mouth and settled for blankly staring at Steph.<br/>
"Yes, yes. I know Cass and I are the best."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've dubbed Damian as <i>'the one who scares all'</i> because it fits her.<br/>And the short chapter Strikes again.<br/>Hehe, sorry.<br/>I'm beggining to feel like that slow bur writer with how slow I take to update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian is confronted by the Batfamily both as Cardinal and Damian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And as a treat another chapter for your outstanding patience with my inconsistent updates.<br/>I am very sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was listening to music when the door to her room was knocked. She chose to ignore it as the others haven't knocked on her door in a long time and Steph and Cass always climb in through her window.</p><p>It didn't do anything to deter them as the knocking increased. Damian scowled and opened the door ready to growl at the disturbance when instead she was met with the stoic but lightly sneering face of Alfred.<br/>
"The Waynes have requested your presence."</p><p>
  <i>'Ouch,That stung.'<i><br/>
Damian nodded and waited for him to lead the way.<br/>
When he made no inclination to go, she huffed and stalked to the Batcave as she was sure that they were going to interrogate her on the topic of Cardinal, not as if they knew it was her though.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When she got there she was surprised to find that Layla had draped herself over Tim.<br/>
<i>Disgusting wench, once I prove my innocence you are going to be rotting in hell.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Damian, I assume you know why you have been summoned?" asked Timothy.<br/>
"Yes."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>The key to being free of this is patience and indifference. Don't let them see your anger or pain.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sit down."<br/>
Damian looked at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I said sit down,"he growled. Damian scowled and said,"I'm much comfortable standing."</p><p>"Why yo-"<br/>
Tim cut Bruce off by muttering something in his ear.<br/>
"Fine. Let us proceed."</p><p>Damian sighed. <i>Let the circus begin.</i><br/>
"We have received news of a new vigilante a few days after Layla becoming Robin. Do you have anything to do with this?"</p><p>"No, sir."<br/>
Damian had her eyes as blank as possible while her face had indignation written all over it.<br/>
She was sure it was enough to throw him off just a little bit.<br/>
After-all, she couldn't risk looking too innocent or else they'd catch on.</p><p>Tim moved Layla off of his back and grasped Damian's hand.<br/>
She was sure that her heart had skipped several beats. Thanking the stars for her dark skin, she looked back at Tim.</p><p>"Are you sure that you aren't the new vigilante?"Tim asked. She nodded and Tim let go of her hand. She battled her disappointment at the loss of contact as Tim continued.</p><p>"If we searched your room we will not find anything relating to the new vigilante?"<br/>
"You wouldn't find anything as I am not the vigilante! How would I access the materials to make a new suit if the password to the cave has been changed?"Damian asked smirking internally at her victory.</p><p>She had left every weapon, her suit and devices with Stephanie and Cass. Damian knew this was coming and had come prepared.<br/>
Bruce frowned and said,"You may leave. Alfred is done searching your room."</p><p>
  <i>So that's why the old coot didn't leave with me.</i><br/>
<i>Okay.</i><br/>
<i>You're smart but you didn't think this through Batman.</i>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When she reached her room, she looked around searching for hidden cameras and microphones. After finding and destroying a total of six cameras, she took out her phone and texted Steph just in case she hadn't found all of them.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Bruce and the rest interrogated me.\(•̀_•́\)</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>He didn't find anything, did he?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Do you take me for a fool?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Sorry, I forgot you were assassin born and raised.</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>What time is patrol?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>It starts at seven.</i><br/>
<i>Are you gonna 'run' into them?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Yes.</i><br/>
<i>Please send me the patrol route.</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Kaay.</i><br/>
<i>See you at six?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Why?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>For dinner silly.</i><br/>
<i>Why else?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Will there be vegan pizza?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stephanie</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Duh.(◔_◔)</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Damian</span>
  </strong><br/>
<i>Ok.</i><br/>
<i>See you and Cass later.</i>
</p><p>Putting her phone away she rolled of her bed and onto the floor. When she was ten, she wouldn't have done that but now she was educated in the way of the wild Spoiler a.k.a Stephanie Brown.</p><p>She sighed and imagined all the things that could've been if Layla hadn't arrived.<br/>
If Kyle hadn't been so stupid.<br/>
She'd have had a baby brother to teach how to fight and stand his own ground.</p><p>The Titans, Maya, Colin, Suren, Maps and her faily would still be around her.</p><p>Damian sat up and chased away her daydreams.<br/>
She might as well catch up with some homework.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Damian, Cass and Stephanie left the apartment as Cardinal, Black Bat and Spoiler.<br/>
Cass and Steph had swiped a few gadgets for Damian from the Batcave.</p><p>Steph had removed Oracle's code from most of  them and put in her own. That way Oracle couldn't track any of them.</p><p>"So, we go our usual route and then intercept the Bat's when they're done with there's. Is that clear?"asked Spoiler. Cardinal and Black Bat could hear the air whipping around Spoiler as she leapt over buildings.</p><p>"Crystal,"Cardinal and Black Bat responded. Spoiler hummed in satisfaction and continued on her way.</p><p>Nothing big happened during most of patrol, just a few muggings, attempted murders and of course the amateur bank robbers that the police didn't want to handle.</p><p>Spoiler and Black Bat had regrouped with the Bats to avoid suspicion. Batman didn't suspect a thing as they led Cardinal directly to them.<br/>
She dropped down behind them and said,"Boo."</p><p>Layla-there is no way she is calling her Robin- jumped and screamed bloody murder. Cardinal rolled her eyes at the sheer unpreparedness of the brat and looked at the others.</p><p>Spoiler seemed to be smiling as her eyes had small crow feet forming at that moment, Nightwing was holding his escrima sticks in-front of him, Red Robin seemed unbothered, Red Hood looked like he was a second away from pulling the trigger of the gun he had aimed at her and Batman had tensed.</p><p>She moved towards Batman without the fear of being attacked as her collapsible sword was hidden and she was not holding anything.<br/>
They tensed even more as she stopped to assess Batman.</p><p>He growled as though hoping it would scare her. Cardinal snorted and said,"You can't stop me from doing this. I will and I can, just like Spoiler."</p><p>Batman opened his mouth to retort but Cardinal released a smoke bomb and fled.<br/>
By the time the smoke had cleared, she was long gone.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Damian had arrived home, showered and slipped into her bed without even Pennyworth noticing anything.</p><p>An hour later Damian heard the grumbling of the others as they went to their respective rooms.<br/>
Snorting, Damian finally drifted into a fitful dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is my Tumblr, where I spend my time re-blogging and shit posting stuff.<br/><a href="https://soconfusedandqueerimsoda.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://fast-poll.com/poll/c23ff754">A Poll That you should totally do</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>